How To Keep Your Secret Marriage A Secret
by rchginger
Summary: prompt was Dean and Cas elope and decide it would be better to wait until after Sam's himself again to reveal the news. But it's harder keeping their marriage a secret than they expected. Bonus for weddings bands and Bobby being suspicious. m/m
1. Chapter 1

**How to Keep Your Secret Marriage….A Secret. **

Fic: How to Keep You Secret Marriage…A secret: A guide to Hunter/Angel relationship success

Author: Rchginger

Genre: Slash….always and forever. Dean/Cas because anything else freaks me out. Sam (unknowing), Bobby (being Bobby), and a certain Archangel that's making keeping the secret a secret….well you'll have to read.

Warnings: Um, sex-m/m given the slash up above.

Spoilers: The prompt called for them, so anything after the season 6 premiere is fair game. You've been warned.

Notes? Prompt? The S6 Kink_Meme is the devil's work….that being said I'm a minion. Was prompted by Skyblueadvari

Summary: prompt was Dean and Cas elope and decide it would be better to wait until after Sam's himself again to reveal the news. But it's harder keeping their marriage a secret than they expected. Bonus for weddings bands and Bobby being suspicious.

Notes: This is my second story in as many days….This is what happens when you're sick and have nothing but essays that need completing to occupy your time…..but the prompts are amazing and writing is an addiction and the S6 Kink-Meme is a drug. School can wait but Dean/Cas cannot. Enjoy! – side note- those who have read my City of Sin story I am currently working on a prequel and shall have it up as a birthday present to me on the 14th.

How to Keep Your Secret Marriage….. A Secret

One: Don't Wear the Wedding Bands.

Dean didn't know what he had thought being married would be like. Hell up until he and Cas had been standing at the altar with red-vinyl carpeting underfoot and a skinny greasy looking mouse of a guy, that was supposed to be Elvis, asking him if he was sure he wanted to marry the nerdy accountant. Dean hadn't given much thought about _marriage. _He had known…had known for a while by that point…that he wanted to marry Cas. To claim the angel that was far too good for him as his own. But in classic Winchester style Dean hadn't thought it through.

And if he _had_ Dean was sure he wouldn't have pictured married life as stealing kisses in dark corners and shadowy alleys. Nor hurried sex in the Impala and on top of mountains in the middle of the night while Sam slept away in a motel room….Okay the mountains thing was pretty romantic, when Dean didn't think about how high up they were.

Still, being married should be fun….and shouldn't feel like they were having an affair and doing something wrong. The worst part was Dean had no one to blame but himself for this. He had asked Cas not to say anything, to keep it a secret from Sam and Bobby. And, yes okay at the time he had been pissed with the two of them, the two that were supposed to be his family, keeping such a huge damn secret like his brother _not _being in a hole from him. So maybe, _maybe, _he had wanted to keep a secret of his own for one damn time in his life.

But that had only been part of why he didn't want his _family _to know about his marriage to the angel. The other part was Sam. Sam was different, weird, willing to allow Cas to put an innocent child through the pains of hell for information. The Sammy Dean knew, that Dean had grown up with and practically raised, that Sam would never have stood by silently and watch what Cas had done like it was an uninteresting paint drying on a wall.

Dean didn't know if he could trust Sam….no he _knew _it and that was the problem. He no longer believed that he could trust Sam with his life, let alone Castiel's. And this, this thing between him and the archangel that could bend time and destroy matter, could be used against them. Used against Cas. To hurt Cas, because Dean knew how much Cas loved him and knew the lengths he would go to in order to save Dean. To protect him. Dean wouldn't allow Cas to be harmed, not by anyone. Not even Sam.

So Dean had asked, pleaded and begged and blown Castiel, not to tell Sam or Bobby. He wanted to wait until they figured out what the hell was wrong with his little brother and got him back to his old-self before they shared the good news…

…Again Dean hadn't really thought it through.

Now he was leaning against a counter in Bobby's kitchen while he and Sam researched whatever it was they were supposed to be hunting. Dean picked at the loose tile on the corner of the backsplash, worrying it free with a nail. Dean was glad Sam had gone into the study and that the tree-man was no longer in his face asking him what was wrong and if he was okay. Telling Dean that if he kept his mouth poked out in that sulk it would probably get stuck that way. And pointing out that Dean looked like he was pining for someone.

Which was stupid. Because Dean Winchester did not _sulk _nor _pin._ Even if it had been a little over a week since he had last seen Cas and three days since he had spoken to the prick angel.

Dean's only saving grace was that he knew Sam assumed it was Lisa he was missing. And while he did miss her friendship and being able to sit on the steps of her porch and chug a cold beer while she tried to reassure him that Cas was in fact coming back to him. And missed watching Ben try to be a baseball player. It wasn't the same as the empty feeling he got when Cas was away….

….And _fuck _he was pining.

Which was probably why against better judgment and common sense Dean found his hand slipping into the front pocket of his torn and ragged blue jeans. The metal band was colder than Dean remember, heavier too. And Dean knew that was because it had been a long time since he had worn the symbol of his commitment. Too damn long.

The ring found its place on his finger with no resistance. And Dean twirled it, relishing in the way the metal smoothed over his skin. The emptiness was still there but at least now it didn't feel so hollow….and another thing Dean wouldn't have thought marriage would do to him was turn him into a sappy-teenage girl.

"What are you doing in here all own your lonesome idijt?"

Dean jumped so hard from the sound of Bobby's voice that he nearly knocked the brown beer bottle he had been drinking from earlier off its perch on the counter. He turned to find the old man leaning in the door way and looking far too damn smug.

"Jumpy boy?"

"Just thinking." He rubbed and palm over his mouth, the one belonging to the hand wearing his wedding band. "Need to get you some bells to match the ones I'm going to get for Cas."

Bobby snorted. "Like the feathers is going to allow you to turn him into Rudolf."

Dean made a gruff noise of agreement and lifted the abandoned beer bottle to his lips.

"What the blazing hell in on your hand boy?"

And really Dean wished he would think things through….really.

"What?" Because playing ignorant and ignoring the problem always worked well for Ostriches.

"That metal band on your ring finger, you know the one beside the pinky."

"Hmmm, how'd that get there?"

Bobby frowned and came farther inside the kitchen.

"Boy don't play dumb, it isn't as cute as you think it is."

"I'm not." He so totally was but Dean saw no reason to tell Bobby that. "It's just a ring Bobby."

"On your left ring finger."

"So? I didn't know that was a crime now."

Dean pulled off his wedding band and tucked it away in his pocket where he should have kept it in the first place.

"You know they say if you protest too much there must be a reason." Bobby maneuvered around Dean to make his way to the fridge. Dean was just thankful the old man was no longer studying him like he was a fucked up science experiment.

"I'm not protesting too much."

"If you say so idjit." But Dean wasn't fooled. They'd have to be careful or Bobby would smell them out in a heartbeat like the blood hound he was.

And really would it kill Dean to hang around people who _weren't _hunters.

Dean patted his pocket where the ring laid now hidden away. Rule one in keeping your secret marriage to your angel a secret. DON'T WEAR THE WEDDING RING.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO: No Sex In Public Places, You're Bound to Get Caught. **

Dean's life sucked.

This fact should be written in stone because it was unchangeable…well maybe he was being too harsh. He did somehow manage to talk Castiel into taking him after all.

But still….Dean hadn't had sex in weeks.

Weeks.

Three of them to be exact.

When Cas had finally shown up Dean couldn't even get enough time alone with the angel to properly welcome him back. A quick brush of lips while Sam's giant feet pounded on the stairs and made their way to them did not a home-coming make. There hadn't even been any tongue. Then Sam had dragged Cas away to geek out over some new ancient text Bobby had recently acquired. And that…that wasn't so bad because it was moments like these that gave Dean hope that his brother was still there. Somewhere.

Messy blowjobs in the parking lot of the motel they were staying in did not count as sex. Dean had been rushed and too damn hard for it be any good. He was almost embarrassed that he came after only a couple of minutes of Cas working his dick with that sweet, torturous tongue that knew how to play Dean like an instrument. Cas had sucked him down while kneeling on the hard cold black pavement. His teeth had teased the pulsing head, and his throat had worked to swallow the thick white seed that Dean's dick shot out. Then the angel had proceeded to rut against Dean's thigh while Dean tongued the musky, salt taste of himself from Cas' mouth.

It was rough and dirty and so damn hot. But his husband….and yeah that was still weird for him….deserved more.

More didn't come….what did come was wet and hot hand jobs in the shower.

Dean loved his angel, he really-really did. And when that angel suddenly appears in the bathroom while Dean's in the shower and stroking himself while thinking of those blue eyes becoming dark with lust as the angel holds him down and fucks him….well he would even sing his love to the heavens….That is if his pain in the ass brother wasn't in the next room with no more than a shit-paper thin wall separating them.

But Dean was a smart man, he could improvise.

Water had soaked Cas' clothing before the angel whisked them away with a thought. Then there was only naked flesh, sharp angles, and soft lines that Dean knew so well. Dean pressed into Cas, crowding him back against the wall and whispering his love's name. Soft words of praise dripped from his tongue like honey while he petted the angel, getting him nice and hard and ready for Dean's fun.

Cas lapped up the words, the kinky bastard loving it when Dean prayed to him. The hunter had even made his angel come like that at one point…Dean had loved it even more than Cas…

…Cas who was moaning something beautiful…his angel was vocal when they were together. Grunting and growling and practically shouting as he commanded Dean's body, demanding its submission and turning the hunter into a writhing mess in the process. But, as much as Dean got off on hearing how he affects Cas, he needed the angel to be quit. Sam had turned into a fucking bat during his time in the pit and the bastard picked up on any little sound.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Dean?"

Cas stilled, Dean froze.

"Fine Sam."

"You sure, I thought…."

"You want to open the door and see how sure I am."

That shut his baby brother up and the naked pair listened as Sam moved away from the door.

"Sorry about that."

"Dean, why are you apologizing?"

Dean shrugged and then took Cas' mouth. He pushed his tongue inside; a hand moving down to stroke Cas' hard dick where it poked him in the thigh, the other pulling gently on the angel's heavy balls.

Dean wanted Cas to fuck him. He really-really did, so much so that he could feel his greedy ass twitching with the needed to be filled. But there was no way they could stay quiet, and he wasn't ready for Sam to know about them. And he sure as hell wasn't ready for his baby brother to find him bent over with his ass being pounded by the resident nerd angel.

And Cas could take them away with a thought but Sam being the little bitch he was probably would come looking for Dean and then he would have to listen to Sam questioning of where Dean had gone to. And why he left his clothes behind to go there.

So instead on asking his angel to take them somewhere where Dean could ride the angel until his eyes were twisted in his head and the angel's true form was threatening to burst from the pleasure. Dean held his angel close and rocked into him, seeking friction for his dick and he squeezed and played and made the other being come.

Cas then kissed Dean and placed a hand on the brand on Dean's shoulder. It made Dean's knees quake and he came so fucking hard he had no idea how he hadn't passed out. It was cheating….but _fuck _Dean really didn't care.

"I have to go Dean."Cas whispered against his lips. "I love you."

And if Cas hadn't looked like a drowned kitten at that moment Dean would have been pissed. …

Attempting to have sex on an old rust bucket in the salvage yard probably hadn't been Dean's brightest idea ever….again he really, really needed to think these things over. And not when Bobby was standing over them and looking like he knew what they have been up to…or trying to be up to as the case maybe.

Moments before he had been naked, gloriously naked with an equally naked angel pressed on top of him. Cas had been working his ass open with three magical fingers that knew where to touch to make Dean squirm and beg and come. Oh, how Dean had wanted to come, he hadn't even cared that it he could caught some disease from the old metal scratching at his back. He only had ignored the slight pain, he had an angel that could cure him from anything he'd catch anyways, and spread his legs open wider. Needing Cas to fuck him…

Then Cas had pulled back and Dean had stupidly believed he was going to get what he'd needed for _days _now. Only to feel the soft weight and warmth of clothing settling over his body. The footsteps had followed that and Dean had opened an eye to see Bobby rounding a stack of cars. He had stopped and stared at Dean and Cas and was still staring at the pair.

Dean was now calling this Rule Number Two: No having Sex in Public Places, With a Hunter's Luck You're Bound to Get Caught.

Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE: Angel Are Possessive, So Don't Flirt With Flighty Blonde's**

**A/N: This part kind of got away from me and turned into something I never intended….so below in possessive, kinky Cas with mild bondage. Dean was a bad boy and needed to learn his lesson.**

Dean liked it when Cas got jealous, it always ended with possessive sex that bowed Dean's legs and had him walking funny for days on end. And usually Dean did things to make Cas jealous on purpose….usually. Tonight was not one of those usual nights.

To be fair…please be fair because Dean doubted Cas would be…Dean hadn't _known _Cas was doing his stalker impression and peeping in on him. He should have known because as Cas has said before 'he's always watching'. But after four shots of prime tequila and three beers Dean's brain hadn't been working properly. He'd been having fun, his brother wasn't being creepily weird and the blond chick at the bar making eyes at him was hot.

So Dean had made the stupidest, wrong, dumbest choice in the history of relationships and decided to go talk to the bombshell with a bust line that could shame Miss Pamela Anderson. The chat had gone nice, Dean's eyes on the girls ample cleavage that looked ready to pop from the tight top she wore. The girl's blue gaze between Dean's thighs. Both of them stringing together meaningless words and wondering when they could leave to find a quite spot….

_Not _that Dean would have had sex with the girl. He was a married man after all….now only if his brain had remembered that in time to get his dick in check before Castiel had appeared then maybe, maybe Sam wouldn't be looking at Dean from where he sat in the passenger seat with his bitch 45 expression on his face. It was the face that said Sam knew Dean had been keeping something from him. Dean ignored him….he couldn't be worried about his pissed baby brother right now. Not when there was a pissed archangel waiting for him back at the motel.

…Anyways where had Dean been? Right, the girl, the bar, the pissed off dark-haired blue eyed angel that he was committed to…._committed to_ hear that Cas….appearing just as the blond placed a warm palm on his thigh so close to where he was growing hard and starting to leak. The girl was leaning in, her breath hot and smelling of hard liquor brushing over his neck. Dean's brain had then decided now was a good time to figure out why that wasn't such a good idea. But by that time it was too late…the rough clearing of a throat behind him was enough to cool his heated blood and wilt his erection; removing any evidence that Dean had been doing anything wrong.

Apparently that wasn't good enough for the angel who was throwing the blond a scathing look over Dean's shoulder. Any second now Dean expected lightening to rip apart the heavens and come to earth to smite the poor girl where she stood….far too close to Dean. His hunter instincts kicked in to gear, the self preservation drive, and Dean moved away from the girl. Doing it slowly as not to attract the attention of his pissed off husband…Cas more than likely wouldn't hurt the girl because she had not known that she was attempting to steal something that belonged to Cas. But Dean, Dean had known and Cas would angry with him for that.

The steel blue gaze of the angel didn't leave the girl until she was out of the angel's sight, then it swung to Dean. And holy shit, Dean thought it a good possibility that his husband might smite his ass.

"Cas I…"

Sam came over then, wanting to know what the hell was going on. Dean couldn't get his eyes to leave Cas nor get his mouth to work properly to answer his baby bro. Cas didn't seem to care about Sam's worry, ignoring the tall man all-together and gripping Dean's shoulder tightly where his mark rested in Dean's skin. He herded Dean out of the bar, propelling him through the crowd of people and out into the chilly winter night air.

And fuck Dean was in so much trouble. Because _angry _didn't cover it, pissed probably wasn't a strong enough word to describe Cas at the moment. And Dean hated that, hated that he caused that because while some (most) of it had been caused by the angel's natural possessiveness, there was a part of that simmering feeling that had been fueled by hurt.

"Cas…" Dean tired again.

Castiel didn't say anything, just led him through the small parking lot and to the Impala. Dean's keys were in his hand before he could blink and the driver side door was opening on its own.

"Go to the motel room. I'll be waiting." Damn Dean hadn't known the angel's voice could get that deep.

"You could just take me with you." Dean hated flying angel air but he needed to fix this. To not have Cas pissed with him.

"No. I need the time to myself."

Too cool off.

"Cas…"

"Get another room if you're sharing with Sam." And then the angel was gone….

….Now Dean was in the Impala and twitching like he had when the hell-hounds had been hunting his ass. Right now Dean would rather face the demonic beast than deal with heavens most badass warrior.

"Dean are you going to…?"

"No." Dean gritted out.

"But…"

"No Sam, it's nothing."

Sam scoffed. "It sure has hell didn't look like nothing. What did you do to make him so made?"

Dean didn't answer and Sam almost looked like the old Sam when he slouched and pouted in the passenger seat.

The Impala slid smoothly into a spot and Dean jumped out of the car only tin linger in front of it. He toyed with the keycard to _his _room…and he was so glad wouldn't have to come up with a reason for Sam to get another one…and looked at the green door. It didn't look any different than the others, any scarier, but Dean knew what waited inside.

The fucked up part was he was more turned on than scared. Maybe he just trusted Cas enough to know the angel would never hurt him…maybe.

"Dean you okay?"

Because Sam sounded like he actually cared Dean threw him a weak tilt of lips that he hoped passed for a smile.

"Yeah Sammy." With that Dean pushed away from the Impala.

Cas was seated in a chair when Dean entered; his shirt, suit jacket and trench-coat gone but the blue tie was still around his neck. It was looped lose and would come off with a jerk…Dean's wrist tingled with the want to feel it wrapped around them. And if the way Cas was looking at him was anything to go by the tie would soon be securing him to the bed.

_Fuck. _

"Cas…."

The angel shook his head.

"Take off your cloths Dean and get on the bed."

"Cas…"Dean shivered but did as he was told.

They didn't play like this a lot, only when the absence of the ring made Dean forget who he belonged to. And when Cas came too close to dying on Dean did they do this.

And Dean loved it.

Stripped bare, Dean moved to the bed centering his body in the middle. His knees tucked under him and his hands folded behind his head.

"You forgot again Dean."

"I…."

Cas was cheating again, using his angel tricks to work Dean's body. Ghost fingers brushed over his body, running through his hair and skimming over his eyelids. Warm and rough fingertips smoothed over his chap lips and trailed down his chest. Dean's nipples were pinched, making his body jerk and his breath catch. Lips wet and warm skimmed his dick and Dean moaned for his angel that sat across the room watching the pleasure he was inflicting on his hunter.

"I think you need to be reminded Dean." Dean almost didn't hear him Cas' spoke so quietly.

Finger's worked him open while he was sucked into a throat that wasn't really there. His arms were pulled behind his back and the tie that had been hanging on Cas' bare shoulders now held Dean's hands were Cas wanted them.

Dean loved it but would deny that fact to his death.

He rode the edge between pain and pleasure, toeing the line that would push him beyond his limits and have him begging for Cas as he came in long streams of white come. When he opened his eyes and lifted he's head to see Cas with hungry eyes and wet lips stroking that hard length that Dean so craved that line broke.

He was still jerking from the aftershocks of the orgasm when he was rolled onto his hands and knees. Cas didn't hesitate to push into Dean, running a hand down Dean's spine to palm an ass check in each hand. He held Dean open as his hips snapped forward.

It was too much, too soon, but Dean could only beg for more.

Cas fucked with unforgiving deep thrust, reminding Dean who he had chosen to belong to. Reminding Dean that no one else could give Dean what Cas could, that no one else could be to Dean what Cas was. And that no one ever had loved Dean like Cas did.

They became mixed together, blended in each other until their ends meshed and two became one. Then Cas was coming and Dean was coming and it hurt and was so good. Dean never wanted it to end, never wanted Cas to leave again.

Wings snapped through the air and Cas wrapped them around their sweaty, trembling bodies. Dean had been the only human in all of time to look upon Cas' wings….and Dean would forever be the only human to do so. Because no one else could be to Cas what Dean was to the angel…

…Rule Number Three: Angel's Are Possessive Bastards, But The Outcome Is Always Fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**:FOUR: **

Dean Winchester had been married for a year and six months.

A year and six months committed and forever attached to his angel.

A year and six months with the only people knowing being Lisa and Ben.

Eight months since Dean found out his brother was _not _in fact in a hole.

Eight months of sneaking and lying and keeping his marriage a secret….

Eight months….and in two weeks Sam would be Sam. Cas refused to tell Dean what he was planning on doing to make Sam right. But the angel had promised. Two weeks. Two weeks and Dean would be able to share the news. And fuck was he happy about that. He didn't like keeping Cas a secret….

In those two weeks Cas had nearly died and kicked angel ass. Dean had been turned into a vampire, cured from the undead-disease, and nearly had his soul sucked out by an incubus. To say Castiel wasn't happy would have been an understatement…there had been heated looks and harsh words whispered behind closed doors only for the two of them to pull away when it was about to turn into angry, 'you're still alive' sex.

Bobby and Sam were everywhere, staring and whispering and giving the married pair strange, suspicious looks. Dean had even found Sam writing in a little blue flip-notebook like he was Nancy fucking Drew. Bobby had nearly walked in on them twice; both times that were holed up in the depths of the salvage yard so Dean didn't think they were coincidences. Sam had overheard Dean telling Cas he loved him and missed him, Sam had thrown him a strange look and shut the door to the motel room with a heavy hand.

"Ben." Dean had said in explanation. And yeah using a kid for cover….Dean was willing to do that.

All in all those two weeks were the longest two weeks of his life. And when Cas disappeared on the Friday before their 'deadline' was up it set Dean's nerves on edge. It was now coming up on Thursday, Dean could see the red gleaming 11:58 out of the corner of his eye. And it had been seven days since Dean had heard from Cas. Seven….Sure Cas had been away longer but he always called Dean…always.

Now, instead of sleeping Dean was pacing in his room. The nails of the hand that sported his wedding ring, and yes he had put it back on, were down to nothing but nubs. Something was wrong, and Dean sounded like a worried wife and maybe he was. Whatever. That didn't matter. Nothing matter, his angel was gone.

Dean glared at the clock as it ticked away, 12:00 turning into 12:30 and rolling into 1:00. 1:00 became 2:00 and 2:00 slip-slid into three. At four there was a bang so loud it shook the house and an un-naturally wail that Dean knew for too well….It was the cry of an angel.

Dean's feet ate up the rickety wood of the hallway and the steep stairs. His ears ignored the shouts coming from Bobby and Sam and the sounds of doors opening. He skidded to a stop and angled his body towards the living room…and there…there was his angel.

Dean's heart just about stopped.

Gabriel….and Dean hadn't know the bastard was alive…was holding Cas up. The trench-coat was nowhere in sight, the suit jacket was crumpled at their feet. The white of Cas' shirt was slowly turning pink and Dean knew what that meant.

Silently Dean rushed to the angels, helping Gabe move his husband to the couch. Bobby and Sam had arrived and were asking what the hell was going on… "Dean what the fuck man?"…Dean ignored them and proceeded to strip the ruined shirt from Cas. What he saw made his breath catch and he hissed.

The flesh of Cas' chest had been made into a shredded bloody mess. Dean couldn't even catch a glimpse of tanned skin through the gore. The cooper scent of too much blood filled his nose and Dean wanted to vomit…it rid himself of the sight. He was going to have nightmares of this he knew…forever seeing Cas nearly dead with his mind coming up with scenario's to explain how it had happened.

Dean was shivering just from the thought…his mind attempting to ward against the future nightmares.

"Dean…Dean…" It took Dean's brain minutes to string the letters being spoken together….to figure out that it was Gabriel saying his name and that the archangel needed him to move. "Those will heal." Gabe pointed at Cas' chest, waving away the gore as though it was nothing. "But I needed to fix his wings, now. Otherwise he might not fly again."

Dean turned then, moving off to the side, rounding the back of the couch. His fingers carded through Cas' hair and he didn't care that Sam was looking at him like he had suddenly grown another head. Or that he had just confirmed Bobby's suspicions. All he cared about at that moment was his angel that looked far too broken for Dean's sense of mind.

"Dean." Cas didn't sound as weak and vulnerable as he looked. Dean wondered if that was because the visual was worse than the actual damage or if Cas was putting on a face for him.

"I'm staying Cas."

"No, you're not." He winced and shot Gabriel an evil look, his brother just rolled his eyes and continued on with what he had been doing. Whatever it was Dean couldn't see it. Cas was keeping his wings on the veil between this world and something so much more _other_.

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby.

Cas wouldn't show his wings to any human who was not Dean. It was too private…too intimate. Dean sighed and leaned forward pressing his forehead to his husbands.

"You better be alright, 'because I'll kick your ass otherwise."

"I'm fine Dean." And when Cas looked at him with wide blue eyes that were clear as glass. There was no pain in his face. And Dean believed him, if for no other reason than he wants to.

It was stupid, really it was. But Cas looked like he had been put through hell and Dean's nerves were on edge. He needed something to calm the wicked voice in the back of his head that suggested Cas could have died….that Cas almost died.

…And this was another one of those things that Dean should begin to think over first.

Because kissing Cas in front of Sam and Bobby and Gabe, who Dean was beginning to suspect already knew, was a stupid idea. Stupid, moronic, idiotic idea. Knowing this did not stop Dean from leaning farther into warm skin and a stormy scent that was nothing but his angel.

It was nothing more than a brush of lips and a quick taste with his tongue. Cas' breath caught and Dean rejoiced in that fact as he straightened and made his way to the kitchen without glancing at his brother or the old man that was more of a father to him than his had ever been.

Dean was surprised that Sam waited until they both had beers in their hands before he opened his mouth to speak. His lips parted and closed life a damn fish and Dean might have made fun of him if he hadn't been too busy trying to see around Bobby and into the living room.

"What the hell was that Dean?" Sam's face was blanked where it would have worn a 'bitch' expression a year ago.

"A kiss Sam. Don't tell me it's been so long since you've gotten laid that you've forgotten that." The beer tasted harsh and wasn't hard enough nor strong enough to ease the bloody sight of Cas' tan skin from his mind.

"Dean."

"What Sam?" Dean's voice was gruff and held a sting to it that he wasn't sure he meant.

Bobby was staying quiet, leaning a shoulder against the chipped frame of the door way. The fingers of a hand twirled his beer bottle and Dean didn't attempt to read the expression he wore.

"Why….? How long?"

"Do you care? Or are you just pissed because you didn't know." Glass clinked against wood and Dean braced his palms on the flat surface of the kitchen table. "That for once _I _was the one keeping the secret."

Bobby shifted then, opening his mouth but whatever he had been about to say was drowned out as Gabriel appeared in the kitchen. He only had to look at Dean before the hunter was moving, his feet carrying him over aged wood and to where Cas was.

"You look like hell." If it was meant to be a joke Dean missed it.

He was torn between hitting Cas and kissing him, instead he rested his hands on his hips and glared.

"What the hell Cas?"

"Dean…"

"No, I want to know what the hell you did that you showed up looking half-dead."

And Cas proved that he was a smart angel. He didn't argue, he only dug into the pocket of his trench-coat and pulled out a crystal vial on a long chain. Something swirled in it, milky white.

"Cas…what?"

"This is what I did, I retrieved it for Sam."

Dean didn't understand but he took the small, fragile looking container by the metal links that held it.

"What is it?" Sam asked from Dean. He hadn't known he was there but Dean didn't jump, he didn't look away from his angel.

"Your soul."

"My what?"

"Cas?"

"He….you were….missing it when you were raised."

"And you didn't think this was something we should know?" Dean asked not a little bit hurt. "That _I _should know." His family keeping secrets was one thing but Cas…Dean didn't know why he was surprised Cas has always kept things from them. But now they were married. Wasn't that supposed to make a difference?

"What would have done Dean if you had known…? Worry?"

"You should have told me."

"And I have…once I found it. There was no needed to cause concern in you." Cas sat forward and drew Dean to him. "I love you Dean, you know that. I would never doing anything to hurt you."

Emotionally….physically…Dean knew that. He did.

"I…" And what did you say to that. To your husband fighting his way into hell, and Dean had no doubt that Cas had done so to get Sam's soul back. For Dean.

"Um," Sam cleared his throat and it drew their attention from each other for all of half-a-second. "What…? What is going on?"

Dean smiled at his brother and tossed him the silver wedding band that was Dean's.

"You…you two?"

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"How…."

"One year, eight months, two weeks, three days and…"

"I got it Cas, thanks."

Cas only nodded and sat back, pulling Dean down beside him and almost onto his lap. Dean tired to pull back, to fight the arms wrapped around him. But fighting Cas was like going up against a brick wall. So Dean settled down and did _not _blush….really.

"I knew it!" Bobby exclaimed. "Damn idijt's the both of you. Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"Ah…."

"Dean believed it was best to keep the information to ourselves until Sam was back to himself." Cas explained. "I'm sure you've noticed that you've been…different since your return Sam."

"I…" Sam scratched at the back of his neck. "Like the no sleeping thing….I noticed."

"No sleeping…." Dean began.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Seems to be today's theme. Everybody needing to protect Dean's fragile feelings."

"Dean." It was said by Sam and Cas at the same time.

He waved them off. "Whatever. So this…" Dean fingered the cooled glass that held what was apparently Sam's soul. "…this is Sam's…"

"Yes."

"So this will fix him."

"Yes."

"You did this for Sam?"

"I did it for you as much for Sam."

Dean knew Cas had done it more from him than he had Sam.

"I love you."

"I know Dean."

Sam found Dean in the salvage yard the next day….turns out Bobby had known for a while that Dean and Cas was a hell of a lot more than they put on. Sam had been the odd man out….and he felt like an idiot for it. Because his brother and the angel just made so much damn since…Cas was the only one with enough patience and belief in his brother to put up with Dean.

"Hey." Sam smiled at Dean, bumping him with his shoulder.

He felt lighter…like a weight had been lifted, which was funny seeing as how he had gained something. But he no longer felt tainted, dark, no longer felt like a soulless being.

"Hey Sammy."

Cas had broken the glass vial last night before he flapped off with his older brother. Milky white fog had danced in the air and settled in Sam. He would always be thankful to the angel for what he had done.

"How's Cas?"

"He's good, all healed up."

"That's good." He scratched at the back of his neck. "You should have told me."

Dean threw him a look…and yeah he knew he was the last person in the world to be casting stones.

"It's just…I'm happy for you. Both of you. I just wish you had told me."

"I…I needed to keep Cas safe." Dean sighed and looked away. "That sounds stupid seeing as he's an archangel and all. But,"

"I get it." And he did. Sam knew that Dean couldn't trust him before…knew that he had casted doubt in Dean's mind. And with his soul back where it belonged he could see that. Hell, his actions worried him.

"Yeah…you know keeping a secret marriage secret is hard work."

"That's because you suck at lying. You know after making a life out of it, one would think you'd be better at telling half-assed truths."

"Fuck you. You didn't know."


End file.
